Superman (Vol 3) 38
Synopsis In the Fourth Dimension, Superman has just inadvertently destroyed the Great World, enraging Ulysses, whom he saved from the destruction. Superman had told him that if he returned the people he'd kidnapped to Earth and refrained from stabilizing the core, that they would find another way to save the Great World but now the Great World is no more. Angrily, he promises to ensure that Superman's world is destroyed in kind. In Metropolis, meanwhile, Lois Lane is surprised when all of those who were transported to the Fourth Dimension suddenly return. She suspects that something isn't right. Suddenly, Superman and Ulysses blast back through the portal to the Fourth Dimension, nearly causing the people in the streets to be crushed by debris from their battle. Superman manages to protect them, but the people cry out, wanting to know why the promise of utopia was taken from them. Sadly, Superman responds that the Great World is gone, and it was never perfect. No matter what hardship they face on this world, they will need to find the answers here. Ulysses attacks him again, and Superman leads him away from the innocents in Metropolis. Angrily, Neil responds that there are no innocents on Earth, and he intends to annihilate everyone on Earth the way he was tricked into annihilating everyone on his own planet. Reluctantly, Superman is forced to stop him, unleashing a blast of heat-vision. Ulysses absorbs the energy and sends it right back at him. Superman then, in turn, absorbs the amplified energy. Now, far more powerful than Ulysses, he approaches his opponent. Realizing what's about to happen, Neil admits that he was only trying to save his people, just before a nuclear level blast consumes them both. Clark wakes in the Batcave, where Batman explains that Superman's heat-vision appears to have been a precursor to another, hitherto unknown ability that he possesses. He can, in fact, unleash the energy stored in every cell in his body resulting in a powerful solar flare. Fortunately, Ulysses survived, and is now being kept on Stryker's Island Penitentiary, in a cell lined with batteries that are siphoning off his energy. Superman responds that despite his actions, Ulysses isn't a villain, and he'll need to go talk with him. Batman responds that he'll need both a change of clothes and a ride. The blast burnt off his Kryptonian armor, and depleted all of his solar energy. His power of flight will be gone until he recharges. As Clark Kent, Superman gets access to Stryker's, and uses his opportunity to apologize to Neil. He had thought he could save everyone, but he was wrong. Neil warns him that he doesn't want to talk to him ever again, and Clark resignedly takes his leave. Neil receives another visit, though, from his parents. They explain that whatever bad things he might have done, and however long he might have to stay in prison, they will always love him. Despite his anger, Neil is moved to tears. Later, Perry White beams that even on his first day back, Clark Kent has wound up with a front page byline, though Clark himself is upset that Perry changed the headline he submitted from something sympathetic toward Ulysses to something more aggressive. As a welcome back and congratulations, Jimmy Olsen takes Clark out for lunch. He admits that he's glad to have Clark back, because he doesn't have anyone else he can talk to about something secret. His parents had left him billions of dollars after faking their own deaths, and he was supposed to sit on it until they made their "return" from the dead, but now he's done something else with it. He gave away every cent of it to those who were left displaced when the plan to move to the Great World failed them. The hot dogs he bought himself and Clark for lunch were the last money he had left. Clark is impressed, and admits that he has a secret too one he needs someone to be able to talk about it with. Jimmy promises that he can be trusted, but when he turns around, he is dumbfounded to discover that Clark Kent is Superman. Elsewhere, a shadowy figure who has been watching Clark for some time expresses his pride at Superman's discovery of his new ability, and prepares to send him a package. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-38 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_38 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-38-the-men-of-tomorrow-chapter-seven-frie/4000-478572/ Category:Superman: Volume 3